


This ain't the Sound of Wedding Bells

by Jassanja



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Interruption, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid's beeper goes off at an inappropriate moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	This ain't the Sound of Wedding Bells

Luke was sitting on the couch, zapping through TV Channels when Reid came home. He was still dressed in scrubs, his suit hanging over one arm.

“Sorry it took so long."

“It’s fine,” Luke answered. “There’s wedding cake in the kitchen if you want some”

Reid tilted his head and looked at Luke. “Are you angry?”

Luke shook his head. "Nah, I’m used to your beeper going off at inappropriate moments.” He looked up and grinned at Reid. “Others aren't quite as accepting about it. It was the talk during the reception.”

Reid made a face. “It was ill timed,” he admitted. “In the middle of the vows. I couldn't believe it myself”

“Did you at least safe the poor bastard's life?”

“Of course I did!”

“That’s my man!” Luke pulled Reid down into a kiss.

As Reid left the room to get the promised cake from the kitchen, Luke called after him. “Oh, and I made an appointment with judge Thomson for tomorrow morning, so we can attempt that whole getting married thing again. Try to be there!”


End file.
